Même les agents ont besoin d'amour
by Thefrenchmann
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce que font les agents de la Matrice quand ils ne sont pas à traquer les rebelles ? cette petite parodie pourra y répondre .


**Even agents need love like everybody does .**

Musique : Shake your bootie . KC and the sunshine .

Cette parodie a été inspirée par la fameuse video " Matrix Deleted Scene " par WhiteDeyu , sur Youtube , où Neo subit un viol par les agents de la Matrice . J'ai remplacé la musique " Ladies Night " par KC and the sunshine .  
>Les agents sont présentés de manière complètement OCC pour parodier certaines fanfics .<br>La scène de viol n'est pas descriptive aussi ai-je mis un T comme rating .  
>Les agents de la Matrice ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la franchise Matrix. Le personnage d'Helen Prescott est un OC pour servir de victime.<br>Suivra peut-être une autre parodie de Slash entre l' agent Smith et l'agent Brown .

... ... ...

**Even agents need love like everybody does .**

**Même les agents ont besoin d'amour ... Comme tout le monde .  
><strong>

L'Audi A8 filait , rutilante , sous le soleil d'été d'un bel après-midi . Les femmes avaient sorti leurs tenues estivales et c'était toujours un plaisir pour les 3 agents de patrouiller les rues bondées de la grande cité à cette époque de l'année . Brown était au volant , son supérieur, Smith , assis à ses côtés et le troisième agent , Jones , assis sur la banquette arrière .

Soudain , Smith ordonna à Brown de baisser un peu l'allure et il désigna du doigt une jeune femme assise sur un banc public , occupée à déguster ce qui devait être un paquet de chips . Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite à sa hauteur , mais passèrent plusieurs fois devant elle , en roulant lentement . L'œil acéré de l'agent Smith fit un rapide et positif bilan : Visage jeune et frais sous une chevelure blonde et bien soignée , petit tailleur rouge à la dernière mode , jambes halées en cabine UV … Elle respirait la candeur et la santé et devait profiter d'une pause bureau pour venir prendre le soleil .

Il procéda encore à un rapide complément d'information et toutes les données nécessaires furent collectées depuis la banque centrale jusqu'à son oreillette . Il ne s'était pas trompé , la jeune femme blonde assise sur le banc , Helen Prescott , n'était qu'une petite provinviale récemment embauchée comme secrêtaire dans une grande entreprise de la région .  
>Ses deux subordonnés lui lançèrent un coup d'oeil interrogateur , mais il ordonna à Brown de s'arrêter en prononçant cette phrase énigmatique :<p>

" On trouvera toujours quelquechose à lui coller sur le dos ."

Puis, sortant une plaque factice de la poche intérieure de son veston , il la présenta nonchalemment à la jeune femme éberluée qui venait de voir l'Audi s'arrêter juste à sa hauteur, avec cet homme sinistre lunetté de noir qui se penchant vers elle :

" Miss Prescott ? Voulez- vous nous suivre , s-v-p ? ce ne sera pas long ."

Elle crispa ses doigts sur son paquet de chips à moitié vide , les yeux écarquillés , en pleine incompréhension .

" Ne me forcez pas à venir vous chercher, Miss Prescott , je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à craindre " ajouta Smith et Jones ouvrit la porte arrière .

La jeune femme se leva sur ses jambes un peu tremblantes et d'une démarche mécanique s'approcha de la voiture . Puis elle se laissa tomber aux côtés de Jones . Son parfum bon marché envahit aussitôt l'habitacle ce qui força Smith à froncer son nez . Mais il ordonna à Brown de démarrer et celui-ci fit bondir la voiture .

Pendant un temps , personne n'échangea une parole et le conducteur, Brown , semblait se contenter de faire tourner la voiture en rond . Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas , c'est que les 3 agents de la Matrice ne cessaient de se concerter en interne sur le lieu où emmener leur conquête . Jones était d'avis de se trouver un coin tranquille à la lisière de n'importe lequel des nombreux bois qui ceinturaient la ville . Mais Smith opta finalement pour le Bureau Central : " Tout ira bien " rassura-t-il ses compagnons .

La jeune femme , transie d'inquiétude mais surtout nageant en pleine incompréhension , détailla les étranges occupants de l'Audi . Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur , elle n'avait rien à se reprocher . Ce devait être une erreur, une stupide erreur . Elle avait bien envie de le leur dire, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer sa bouche .

L'agent qui conduisait paraissait fort jeune . Il avait encore un visage charnu à peine sorti de l'adolescence . Un joli garçon qui aurait bien plu à Helen dans d'autres circonstances . Son voisin de banquette , quant à lui était une sorte de grande brute qui, le buste légèrement tourné vers elle , se contentait de la regarder en silence . Le chef (elle avait sentit que c'était le chef , elle ne savait pas pourquoi ) , lui , c'était différent . Il avait quelque chose d'inquiétant . Peut-être sa bouche étrange aux lêvres méprisantes .  
>Les trois agents fleuraient bon ces lotions coûteuses que ne peuvent s'offrir que les membres de la Nomenklatura . Et ils semblaient lisses, calmes et vaguement ennuyés . Helen Prescott chercha à se détendre . Une simple formalité et on n'en parlerait plus . Mais comment prévenir à son travail ? L'autre grande brute à côté d'elle , lui avait confisqué son portable à peine montée dans la voiture .<p>

Ils approchaient du lieu de leur destination, et Helen Prescott se fit encore plus petite . C'était toujours ainsi , quand leurs futures victimes découvraient le building du Bureau Central , elles perdaient le peu de moyens qui leur restait , impressionnées sans doute par cet immense symbole d'autorité phallique . Il n' y eut même pas à la pousser, elle les suivit comme un toutou .

Par contre , une fois enfermée dans la pièce où se conduisaient habituellement les interrogatoires , elles commença par s'agiter . Mais l'agent Smith avait une manière bien à lui d'obtenir de ses victimes d'abord leur confiance puis insensiblement leur soumission . Il avait une voix douce et faussement sécurisante et des gestes calmes et pondérés qui en imposaient . Il s'assit face à elle , n'otant toujours pas ses lunettes, attirant vers lui un dossier qu'il se mit à feuilleter d'un air dégoutté . Ce dossier n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec Helen Prescott, il en avait sorti un au hasard .

Les deux autres agents, Brown et Jones, comme convenu , s'étaient placés derrière elle , le dos contre le mur .

" Miss Prescott , dit calmement l'agent Smith , je vois en consultant ces documents que vous avez omis de régler ... votre licence TV depuis quelque temps . "

La jeune femme bondit sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés :

" Ma…Ma licence ? " bredouilla-t-elle , éberluée .

Smith acquiéça lentement , puis après une pause :

" C'est très grave, miss Prescott . "

La jeune femme ne savait que répondre, elle s'agitait sur sa chaise et Smith accentua son sourire hypocrite :

" Et s'il n'y avait que çà , " finit-il par dire en la fixant à travers ses lunettes noires , vous téléchargez aussi de la musique illégalement sur une foule de sites internet . " Il fit une pause : " Vous êtes une vraie pompe aspirante , miss Prescott . "

La jeune femme faillit fondre en larmes : " Mais je ne saurais même pas comment faire çà ... Mon Dieu , à part le traitement de texte , je ..."

Smith inclina plusieurs fois le menton et dit d'un ton sinistre : " C'est ce qu'on dit toujours , Miss Prescott ."

Helen Prescott pensa avec dépit à son dernier petit ami , Tom, qui accaparait beaucoup son ordinateur portable depuis quelque temps …

Smith s'était renversé sur son siège , rapprochant ses mains et croisant ses longs doigts secs : " Mais nous pouvons ... hum , disons , oublier tout çà ," fit-il en désignant le dossier et en le tapotant doucement . " Vous pouvez nous être utile , Miss Prescott, très utile ... "

Une expression de soulagement balaya les traits de la jeune femme : " Mais comment … ? " commença-t-elle pleine d'espoir .

Smith eut un sourire et suçota sa lêvre inférieure , puis il fit descendre légèrement le zip de sa braguette . Si avec çà, elle n'avait toujours pas compris .

Aussitôt, Brown et Jones la saisirent chacun par un bras et la maintinrent brutalement sur son siège . Helen Prescott s'écria , des larmes jaillissant des yeux : " Mais c'est horrible ! Vous n'allez pas … Vous n'allez pas … "

" Allons , allons , Miss Prescott ," fit Smith en se levant . Nous savons tout sur vous et comment , chaque samedi , vous courrez les clubs échangistes avec votre dernier ami en date . Cette petite formalité que nous vous imposons ne va pas effrayer une fille délurée comme vous , n'est-ce-pas ? "

Il fit signe à ses 2 agents de jeter la fille sur le bureau, et , rajustant ses ray-banes et faisant voler les pans de sa veste, il se mit en position .

Il n'y avait plus aucune pudeur entre lui et ses agents, et d'ailleurs, leur IA ne connaissait pas la pudeur . Mais la fille faillit tourner de l'œil . Brown , la tenant toujours sous lui avec Jones , lui administra une légère gifle . Sa jolie petite gueule transpirant le vice .

" Salauds ... Salauds ! " éructait misérablement la fille .

Smith ricana : " Voyons, Miss Prescott , savourez plutôt la chance que vous avez . Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille aussi insignifiante que vous s'attire l'attention de 3 agents aussi sexys que nous . "

Puis il lui releva les jupes , et Helen Prescott vit l'agent Jones se pencher , et , la main en forme de griffe , lui arracher ses sous-vêtements . C'était bien orchestré . On sentait qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier coup .

" Je me plaindrai … je … je … Je vais hurler , je vous préviens ! "

Les 3 agents émirent des rires plein de sarcasmes .

" Hurler ? demanda Smith avec un mauvais sourire . Mais comment pourrez-vous appeler à l'aide si vous n'avez plus de bouche, Miss prescott ? "

Un certain temps passa et … Non, ce n'était pas possible , la pauvre Helen Prescott sentit ses lêvres se souder . Certainement elle n'avait plus de bouche , et ne pouvait plus émettre que des gémissements affolés . Cela raviva l'hilarité des 3 agents qui se délectèrent de son supplice avec une joie sadique qui faisait plaisir à voir . Mais Smith n'avait pas seulement l'intention de se livrer à un intermède comique , il glissa brutalement ses hanches entre les jambes de sa victime et Helen Prescott comprit que perdre sa bouche n'était effectivement qu'un fait mineur par comparaison avec ce qui allait suivre .

Ne pouvant ni hurler ni maudire ses tortionnaires , elle tenta de rester stoïque , les yeux inondés de larmes . Heureusement, ce fut assez rapide et l'agent Smith jouit en émettant on ne sait quels borborygmes bestiaux , son corps agité de spasmes s'abattant sur le sien .

Helen Prescott n'avait jamais ressenti une telle honte de sa vie . Et puis, qu'est-ce-que c'était que ces histoires de clubs échangistes ? Mon Dieu , elle n'avait jamais mis le pied dans de pareils endroits , avec Tom ou avec un autre .

Geignant doucement, elle entr'ouvrit les yeux pour voir son bourreau se relever et lui décocher un sourire plein de suffisance masculine :

" Pas mal ... Pas mal ," dit-il en se rajustant en en faisant le tour de la table . " J'espère que vous avez appréciez , Miss prescott . Désolé d'avoir été si rapide , mais il s'agissait d'une situtation d'urgence . "

Puis il se tourna vers Brown qui arborait un visage congestionné : " A ton tour, Brown, j'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait . "

Helen referma les yeux, écrasée par toute la misère du monde . Oh non, ce n'était pas vrai . Pas les trois ! Pas ce petit vicieux d'agent Brown , ni cette grande brute de Jones qui soufflait comme une forge depuis le début .

Quand tout fut fini et alors qu'elle gisait pantelante sur la table du bureau – on n'avait plus besoin de la maintenir , elle était au bord de l'évanouissement - Helen Prescott se vit sa bouche miraculeusement rendue , mais elle aurait été bien incapable de proférer un mot ou une plainte . Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose , sortir d'ici , et ne plus jamais penser à ce qu'on lui avait fait subir .

" On lui efface la mémoire ? " s'enquit Brown .

« Vaut mieux … » répondit calmement l'agent Smith . Vous la raccompagnerez ensuite . "

" Où çà ? " demanda encore Brown . Smith haussa les épaules : " Jetez moi çà sur le banc où nous l'avons trouvée . "

Une fois Brown et Jones sortis avec la fille à moitié évanouie , Smith aéra la pièce et désinfecta soigneusement son bureau avec une bombe à air comprimé . Puis il s'étira en faisant craquer les os de sa nuque . C'était tout de même bon d'être un homme , ... même factice .


End file.
